La Fantasía del Dragón
by Regina Frenshaw
Summary: Charlie Weasley esta satisfecho con su vida criando Dragones y sin ninguna mujer que lo distraiga de su amada profesión. Solo hay una cosa, una fantasía profunda y oscura, que cree jamás podrá realizar. Cree...  LEMMON


**¡HOLA GENTE! **

**Les presento un One que salió de mi cabeza delirante (?) Al igual que siempre. **

**Hace mucho que tengo ganas de escribirlo, y por fin aquí esta, así que... Wish you like it (:**

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de J.K. Rowling, no así la historia, que es de mi invención.

**Pareja:** Chalie Weasley y Dominique Weasley.

**Advertencias:** Incesto. Lemmon.

* * *

**La fantasía del Dragón**

**

* * *

**

El Colacuerno Húngaro frente a sus ojos rugió y expulso fuego por la boca a un tiempo. Charlie simplemente lo observó, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El Dragón tenía suficiente espacio despoblado a su alrededor como para hacer un estropicio sin lastimar ni a una mosca. Y si se le ocurría volverse contra él, el pelirrojo estaba bien preparado.

Charlie Weasley estaba enamorado de su profesión. Criar dragones, de todas las especies, tamaños y colores, era lo que más disfrutaba en la vida y era lo único a lo que se dedicaba a tiempo completo. Por eso no se había casado, algo que su madre le recriminaba silenciosamente.

Pero él se sentía realizado. Unas cuantas mujeres de vez en cuando podían satisfacer sus deseos y su prole de sobrinos para quienes era "el tío que nos da todos los gustos" eran suficientes para su plena felicidad. Estaba satisfecho.

Claro que uno siempre tiene otros deseos, cosas que sabe que jamás podría realizar… y a Charlie, sus fantasías más ocultas lo hacían sentirse miserablemente patético.

—¡Tio Charlie!

Se congelo en su sitio cuando escucho la alegre voz de mujer que lo llamaba a voltearse. No comprendía como era que ella estaba allí. Si ella estaba allí, significaba que todos lo estaban. ¿O acaso…?

Se giró. Y ahí estaba ella: los grandes ojos celestes con las pestañas largas que lo miraban, seductores. La sonrisa, divertida y maliciosa. La nariz respingada y los pómulos altos, cubiertos de pecas pequeñas, casi invisibles. El cabello, rojo oscuro, lacio y suelto, cayendo desordenado en todas direcciones. El viento lo hacía parecer aún más rebelde de lo que de por sí ya era.

Ella caminó unos pasos, acercándose a él, y la brisa otoñal hizo que un mechón de pelo se colara por el escote de su remera, debajo de la gastada campera de cuero. El jean se ceñía a sus piernas, desgarrado en varios sitios a la altura de los muslos, contorneando su figura a la perfección. Iba descalza.

Charlie tomó aire profundamente un par de veces antes de mirarla a los ojos, del mismo exacto color que los suyos, y luego le sonrió. Y entonces ella corrió a abrazarlo.

En cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y que el Dragón que tenía a sus espaldas podría haberlo rostizado en cuestión de segundos, sin que él reaccionara. El aroma a fresas que despedía su piel lo hizo temblar y la estrechó más fuerte contra sí. Al menos podía abrazarla todo lo que quisiera…

—¿Cómo estas, princesa?

—Tío, sabes que soy de todo menos una princesa.

Ambos rieron.

—Lo se, lo se, eres una rebelde…

—No digas sin causa.

—¿Y eso porque?

—Porque es lo que todo el mundo dice. Soy rebelde y me fui de casa, pero tengo una causa justa.

—¿Y se puede saber cual es, su Señoría?

—Visitar a mi tío favorito que hace casi un año que no veo.

Charlie se rió y beso a su sobrina en la frente. Estaba feliz de tenerla con él. Dominique le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y dirigió su vista al Dragón que había tras ellos.

—Me gusta.

—¿Si?

—Si…

—Harry burló a uno igual a ese en el torneo de los tres magos… solo que aquél era hembra y este es macho.

—¿Nos lastimaría?

—No si no lo provocamos… Aún así, sabe quien soy. No se atrevería conmigo.

—Te teme, de seguro.

Charlie rió y le hizo cosquillas, haciendo que ella intentara soltarse entre risas. En algún momento del forcejeo, él se agacho para tomarla de las piernas y subirla a sus hombros, para llevársela en vilo de allí. Pero jamás lo logró.

Dominique tiró de él hacia abajo con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Charlie, y ambos cayeron al piso, ella debajo, él apoyándose en sus manos a cada lado de su cadera, para no aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo, nervioso de repente, quiso levantarse al instante antes de que la situación se complicara aún más, pero su sobrina tomo las solapas del cuello de su remera y lo atrajo hacia ella.

El cabello de él rozaba la frente Dominique, sus narices se tocaban. Ella se mordió el labio. No quería parecer ansiosa, a pesar de que venía buscando una situación como esa con su tío desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Charlie no sabía cuanto más iba a aguantar en esa posición, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos tan idénticos a los de él, a los de su hermano Bill, a los de su propio padre. Cada segundo que la miraba se sentía más miserable, aun sin haber echo nada. Ella era su sobrina. Él era un degenerado… ella no era una nena, tenía sus buenos veintidós años, pero aún así…

—Dominique…

O bien ella no quería que él dijera su nombre, o bien no quería que la regañara y terminara con la magia del momento. Fuera cual fuese su razón, Charlie jamás llego a descubrirlo. La pelirroja juntó sus labios con los suyos en cuanto él hizo un intento de decirle que las cosas estaban mal. Horriblemente mal.

Quizás luego se arrepentiría de ello por haber traicionado la confianza de su hermano, se odiaría a si mismo por haberse dejado llevar por una pasión sin escrúpulos, completamente prohibida. Pero no le importó. Lo único que importaba en ese preciso instante, era que ella acababa de besarlo.

Le correspondió el beso con furia, con pasión, adentrando su lengua en su boca y mordiéndole los labios. Ella había subido las manos hasta su cabello, enredando sus dedos en el rojo fuego que era su pelo. Uno muy parecido al suyo.

Se besaron, mordiéndose, lamiéndose, como dos desesperados. Charlie sabía que si seguía de esa forma la situación pasaría a mayores, y no estaba seguro de si era eso lo que quería. Pero Dominique estaba tan encendida como él, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: las cosas no iban a terminar solo en un beso.

Paso sus manos por sus hombros, acariciándola, quitándole la ajustada campera de cuero en el recorrido. Ella, sin esperar un segundo, comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón con manos ágiles y seguras, mientras él le arrancaba, ya sin reparos, la remera de un tirón.

Se separaron, mirándose con ojos lujuriosos. Charlie acercó su mano derecha al pantalón de ella y le desprendió el botón, bajando el cierre mientras acariciaba su intimidad tenuemente por encima de la ropa. Este solo gesto hizo que ella temblara y cerrara los ojos, dándole el visto bueno para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomo el jean por ambos lados y empezó a quitárselo con movimientos suaves, sin apartar nunca su vista del rostro de ella, que tenía la boca entreabierta y las mejillas encendidas. Cuando logró deshacerse de la ajustada prenda hasta la atura de los tobillos, Dominique la apartó de una patada y rodeo a Charlie con sus piernas, rozando con sus pies descalzos el abdomen de él.

Y entonces el pelirrojo se abalanzo sobre ella nuevamente, besándola con furia animal, recorriendo su boca con su lengua insaciable, pasando sus dedos por los muslos de ella con sucesivas caricias.

Subió sus manos hasta sus bragas, acariciándola por encima de la ropa. Noto que ella estaba húmeda y, sin pensarlo dos veces, las aparto hacia un lado y comenzó a masajearle el clítoris con movimientos lentos, a lo que ella correspondió después de un rato moviendo su cadera hacia arriba, pidiéndole más.

El sonrió y aumento el ritmo, sin dejar nunca de besarla. E introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella de golpe, obteniendo un gemido ahogado en los labios de él como respuesta.

Ella golpeaba su cadera contra los dedos de él, intentando obtener más placer del que ya tenía, y ansiando desesperadamente quitarle el pantalón a Charlie al mismo tiempo.

Entre besos, Dominique llevo sus manos al abdomen de él y levanto su remera despacio, tocando cada uno de sus músculos, hasta llegar a los brazos. Y entonces Charlie saco los dedos de su interior, la tomo con manos fuertes por la cintura, y giró sobre si mismo, dejándola sentada a horcajadas sobre él, quitándose del todo la remera y dándole espacio a ella para que acabara de sacarle el pantalón.

Charlie podía sentir la hierba fría bajo su cuerpo casi desnudo. La observo maravillado, su figura jadeante recortándose contra el cielo violeta del atardecer. Alargó sus manos y en un rápido movimiento le soltó el sujetador, dejando sus senos libres, con los pezones erizados.

Dominique sonrió picaramente y tomo su boxer por los costados, prácticamente arrancándoselo de un tirón. Se sentó encima del miembro de él, duro como piedra, y empezó a moverse en movimientos circulares, rozando su intimidad con la de él, excitándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Él tomo aire, incapaz de controlarse, y la atrajo hacia así introduciendo uno de sus pezones en su boca y jugando con el con su lengua experta, y con las manos, tan de repente que la pelirroja casi ni se dio cuenta de ello, le quitó las bragas dejando completamente desnuda y a su merced.

Rodaron por el pasto mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte y el Dragón tras ellos se quedaba dormido, acariciándose y besándose frenéticamente, con la locura propia de dos amantes. Y en un de esos giros él volvió a quedar debajo de ella, le levantó las caderas como si estuviera echa de pluma y se clavó en su interior tan de repente que un grito seco subió por la garganta de la pelirroja, siendo reemplazado enseguida por un sonoro gemido de placer.

Se movieron juntos, ella dirigiendo el movimiento, él levantándola de vez en cuando para volver a arrojarla sobre si mismo con rudeza. Charlie la tomo de los brazos y la acerco a su rostro, besándola desesperado, sin dejar de hacerle el amor, poseído por la droga que era para él Dominique Weasley.

—Charlie…

Su nombre en la boca de su sobrina, en medio de sus besos, sonaba condenadamente excitante. Su voz dulce hacía que quisiera embestirla con más rudeza, desesperadamente.

—Charlie…

Su voz sonó más ronca esta vez, áspera. Supuso que era por la excitación del momento.

—Charlie…

Siguió besándola y embistiéndola sin piedad, aunque esa voz… estaba muy lejos de ser la de su sobrina.

—¡Charlie!

Definitivamente esa voz de hombre no podía ser de ella.

—¡Demónios, Charlie, despierta!

La voz de Bill, potente y como un aullido hizo que saltara en su cama, sentándose en ella como tirado por una cuerda y haciendo que casi se cayera al suelo del susto, con la pasión del sueño, tan real, aún nublando sus sentidos. Miro para todos lados hasta que vislumbró a su hermano mayor en la puerta de entrada de la habitación que tenía en La Madriguera.

—No puedo creer que aun tengas esos sueños… ¿no crees que estas un poco grande?

Bill negó con la cabeza y, riendo.

—Levántate, es Navidad. Está toda la familia abajo, hasta Fred y James se han levantado… y para que esos bribones se levanten temprano…

—¡Tío Charlie, ven rápido!

—Ya vez… Dominique te reclama. Ya sabes que esa mocosa te adora. Apresúrate.

Se fue con esto último, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Charlie se paso las manos por el pelo y la cara, resoplando, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable.

"_Si tu supieras, querido hermano… si tu supieras"._


End file.
